Wearable electronic devices are becoming popular in consumer electronics. Such devices may include one or more antennas designed to operate on a lossy human body. One challenge in the design of antennas for wearable electronic devices is that the antenna efficiency degrades when the antenna is in close proximity to lossy human body tissue.